


Котоушки

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Arousal, Cat Ears, Hand Jobs, Lokikitty, M/M, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Локи за каким-то хреном напялил ободок с котоушками, и Тони просто не может устоять.





	Котоушки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cat ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140260) by [MachiMaquiaveli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli). 



> **Предупреждение:** ни автор ни переводчик за языком не следят  
>  **Примечание от переводчика:** градус авторского упороса по возможности сохранён

Уткнувшись в огромное количество скучных бумаг, Тони быстрым шагом обогнул дом и случайно в кого-то влетел.  
  
— Эй! Смотри, куда пр… — Тони просто не смог закончить фразу, увидев человека, в которого впечатался. Точнее — бога, в которого впечатался. Привычный ледяной вид Локи нарушали голая грудь и покрывающий тело пот. Но не это привлекло внимание Тони, нет. На голове Локи были ушки. Мягкие кошачьи ушки.  
  
— Ты что-то хотел?  
  
От глубокого, почти мурлыкающего божественного голоса Тони пробрало дрожью.  
  
С каких пор он так нежно разговаривает, подумал Тони, даже не чувствуя, как резко покраснела его кожа и как участилось дыхание.  
  
— Не возражаешь? — настойчиво продолжило божество, наклонившись к самому уху Тони. — Мне просто необходим душ, с меня пот катит.  
  
Тони помотал головой, потом кивнул. Локи улыбнулся и свалил, а Тони отправился искать Тора.  
  
— С чего это твой братец расхаживает в котоушках?  
  
— А? Ах, это. Мы с ним заключили пари, а что? Это беспокоит тебя?  
  
— Н-нет, ваще не волнует. Просто полюбопытствовал, — отмахнулся Тони, надеясь, что Тор не заметил, насколько это и впрямь волнует его.  
  
— Ты дурно чувствуешь себя, человек из железа? Ты весь красный. Не жар ли у тебя?  
  
Блядь. Заметил.  
  
— Ага, но не волнуйся, холодный душ, и всё вернётся в норму.  
  
Тор кивнул, и Тони спешно его покинул.  
  
Но под душем его проблема никуда не делась: холодная вода расслабиться никак не помогала. Стоило вспомнить о Локи в ушках, как проблема снова поднималась.  
  
— Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! — матерился Тони. — Какого хрена он такой очаровательный?! Такой… элегантный… учтивый… непокобелимый… И в этих ушках — просто само совершенство!  
  
Тони всё ещё сражался с собственными желаниями, когда вдруг осознал, что в душевой есть кто-то ещё. Он предпочёл не оглядываться, потому что подозревал, кто это. Ни один из них не проронил ни слова, пока Тони собирался с духом. Ну да, так и есть, в одних только чёрных трусах и в ушках, облизывает губы и пялится на него — как охотник на добычу.  
  
— Что случилось, человек из железа? Кошка съела твой язык?  
  
Будь Тони чуть менее ошарашен, он бы посмеялся, но прямо сейчас мозг взял выходной, потому что вся кровь собралась между ног. Так что вместо подобающего ответа Тони зарычал, смеша Локи.  
  
— Подойди, позволь помочь твоей беде.  
  
Быстрым движением Локи отключил воду и цапнул Тони за подбородок. Поймал его взгляд, удерживая, пока вторая рука хозяйничала внизу. Прикосновения были нежными, медленными, и Тони почти моментально утратил способность стоять, поглощённый восхитительными ощущениями. Заметив это, Локи усадил Тони на край ванны, не прекращая ему отдрачивать и страстно целуя куда попало. Этого было уже слишком много, чтобы можно было вынести.  
  
— Не м-могу б-больше, — попытался предупредить Тони.  
  
— Да щаз, — возмутилось божество. — Ты не смеешь прервать веселье так скоро!  
  
Ухватив душ, Локи направил струю прямиком ему на член. От ледяной воды Тони взвыл, но план сработал — даже если член всё ещё был твёрд, оргазм отодвинулся дальше. Но не успел он насладиться данной передышкой, как Локи оседлал его бёдра, и трусов на нём чудесным образом уже не было.  
  
— Поскакали…  
  
Снова ухватив Тони за член, Локи принялся дрочить, пока не уверился в том, что тот достаточно твёрд, чтобы пережить знакомство с задницей. Бог объезжал его к собственному удовольствию, а Тони трясло от напряжения, и он то и дело напоминал себе, что вообще-то ещё дышать нужно. Стоны и поцелуи окончательно его доконали, и Тони кончил прямо внутри божественной задницы. Локи замер с усмешкой на губах.  
  
— В следующий раз тебе лучше бы продержаться дольше.  
  
— В следующий раз?  
  
— В следующий раз.  
  
Локи в последний раз мурлыкнул и растворился, оставив Тони растерянным и опустошённым.  
  
— На хуй богов, — пожаловался Тони собственной постели, прежде чем в неё рухнуть.

 

 

* * *

  
Тор был у себя.  
  
— Как прошло? — спросил он появившегося Локи.  
  
— Я сделал это, плати.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что человек из железа попался на такой простой трюк. Может, ты всё же добавил магии?  
  
— Дело не в ушках, братец. Дело в том, кто именно их носит.


End file.
